Black White
by Rina Aria
Summary: Pertemuan mereka seakan-akan seperti takdir yang dituliskan sendiri oleh bintang. Namun, seakan dihalangi oleh takdir, mereka harus terpisah dan bermusuhan. Tapi, nasib bisa dirubah dan mereka akan merubahnya dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Karena mereka tahu bahwa perasaan mereka adalah nyata. NxTouko. OOC (mungkin?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Meskipun Rina berdo'a sampai sujud-sujud, Pokemon Black and White bukanlah hak milik Rina… begitu juga dengan para karakternya, karena © Game Freak. Tapi setidaknya, Rina punya fanfic ini…**

_Hehe, ini adalah fanfic perdana Rina di fandom Pokemon, dan karena Rina adalah penggemar na BW jadi na susah deh kalo gak bisa bikin N jadian ma Hilda/Touko/White (namanya kebanyakan tapi Rina pake Touko). Tapi jangan khawatir buat readers na Rina yg dari fandom Vocaloid, Rina masih agak aktif disana. Oke, jadi, __**check it out**__!_

**A.N: Oh, ya, ini berdasarkan dari Pokemon Black, jadi **_**legendary**_** na Touko juga yang dari Black (Reshiram)~ FERRISWHEELSHIPPING FTW!**

* * *

_Aku adalah Hitam_

_Dia adalah Putih_

_Naga yang memilihnya adalah Impian_

_Naga yang memilihku adalah Kenyataan_

* * *

**Touko POV**

* * *

Dua tahun yang lalu, kami bertemu dan bermusuhan. Tapi, setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya kembali, ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Dan pada saat aku pertama kali tiba di Nimbasa City, aku ingin membencinya. Aku sangat ingin membencinya, andai aku bisa membencinya, semua ini pasti jauh lebih mudah, aku pasti tidak perlu terluka.

Saat aku menyadarinya, setiap hari aku pasti mendatangi tempat ini… tempat dimana aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah raja dari Tim Plasma. Kincir Angin yang berada di taman bermain Nimbasa City.

"Haaah, akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat ini lagi…" gumamku sambil memandangi pintu masuk kincir angin yang hanya bisa dimasuki jika berdua.

Aku memandangi salah satu pengangkut kincir angin yang berbentuk seperti Pokeball itu. Entah kenapa, ketika aku memandanginya, aku selalu teringat padanya.

"N…" gumamku.

N, seorang laki-laki aneh yang memiliki nama yang cukup aneh pula, Natural Harmonia entah apalagi itu namanya yang panjang nan sulit itu. Dia adalah seseorang yang menyayangi Pokemon sepenuh hatinya, dia ingin menciptakan dunia, dimulai dari Unova, dimana Pokemon dan manusia terpisahkan demi kepentingan Pokemon seutuhnya. Keinginannya yang tulus berhasil membangunkan Zekrom dari tidurnya.

Cara pandangnya sempat membuatku ragu akan diriku sendiri. Aku ragu apakah Oshawott, Pokemon pertama yang kumiliki pada saat itu, merasa tersiksa bersama denganku.

Aku mengeluarkan Pokeball Oshawott yang sekarang telah menjadi Samurott, dan menjadi sangat besar itu, dan memandanginya. Aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri, aku bersyukur, bahwa Samurott dan juga Pokemon milikku lainnya, selalu ada di sisiku. Mereka selalu memberikanku dorongan, disaat aku terjatuh. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Berkat mereka, seluruh penduduk Unova, para Gym Leader, Alder, serta sahabatku, Touya, Bianca dan Cheren, aku mengetahui suatu hal yang sangat penting. Aku tidak ingin terpisah dari Pokemon yang sangat kusayangi.

Karena itulah, dua tahun yang lalu, aku melawan N dan juga ide yang dibawanya. Inilah kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa Manusia dan Pokemon hidup bersama dalam harmoni yang tidak bisa diganggu. Pendirianku ini, berhasil membangkitkan Reshiram, Naga Putih yang merupakan sisi lain dari Zekrom milik N.

Aku dan N, Reshiram dan juga Zekrom. Semua Pokemon Unova yang mengajariku tentang dunia ini dalam waktu satu tahun. Mereka mengajariku betapa pentingnya hubungan satu sama lain.

Aku mengeluarkan Samurott tanpa alasan tertentu. Dari dalam Pokeball milikku keluar cahaya merah yang kemudian berubah menjadi Samurott.

Samurott melihatku yang termenung dan dengan segera mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar khawatir kepadaku. Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan menepuk punggungnya mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi dari suaranya, aku tahu bahwa Samurott tidak percaya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Aku hanya memikirkan… N," ujarku dengan pelan kepada Samurott, takut bahwa ada yang mendengar perkataanku.

Setelah aku mengutarakan nama itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin turun dari mataku dan Samurott segera menghapusnya. Tapi, entah kenapa air mataku terus menerus mengalir dan aku terduduk di tanah dan menangis.

Aku menyesal… aku sangat menyesal… andai saja aku menahan N. Andai saja aku tahu bahwa kehilangan N akan membuatku sakit seperti ini. Andai saja aku tahu lebih awal, bahwa aku membutuhkannya, tak bisa hidup tanpanya… aku… mencintainya…

Mati-matian aku berusaha menghentikan tangisanku sementara Samurott dengan setia menjadi sandaranku yang cengeng ini. Meski aku sudah menjadi seorang Champion di Unova, aku tetap cengeng jika sudah menyangkut tentang N.

Saat aku sudah merasa tenang, aku segera melihat ke sekeliling, entah kenapa merasa ingin untuk menaiki Kincir Angin yang pernah membawaku bersama dengan N dulu. Tapi, untuk itu aku perlu menemukan beberapa teman, dan aku punya beberapa calon untuk itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan orang yang kucari, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau emerald dan juga mata yang memiliki warna yang berbeda, dengan mata kanannya berwarna hijau peridot dan mata kirinya berwarna biru sapphire. Dia selalu tampak tenang dan anehnya, dia pendek untuk ukuran wanita berumur 20-an. Penampilannya yang cukup nyentrik dengan pakaian yang mirip seorang Arkeolog dan juga Hiker, membuat dia sangatlah mencolok.

Jika dibandingkan denganku yang masih 17 tahun pada tahun ini, kami memang lumayan berbeda. Aku sendiri memiliki nama Kuroi Touko, rambutku berwarna brunette yang sangat panjang dan kuikat ponytail tinggi. Sebagian dari rambutku membingkai wajahku hingga mencapai dadaku yang cukup standar. Kalau pergi kemana-mana diluar League, aku selalu memakai pakaian bertualangku dulu. Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos, didampingi dengan blazer tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan tidak lupa hotpants yang terbuat dari bahan jeans dengan sepatu bots yang terbuat dari bahan kulit yang mencapai sedikit di atas mata kakiku. Untuk merapikan rambutku yang terkadang tidak terlalu patuh untuk kubuat rapi, aku memakai topi dengan warna putih yang memiliki gambar pokeball berwarna pink di bagian depan. Orang-orang disekitarku menyebutku tinggi untuk anak seusiaku, dan aku lumayan bangga dengan itu. Selain itu, karena perubahan iklim di Unova yang cepat dan juga aneh, terkadang aku memakai pakaian yang tebal.

Dia sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku, terimakasih atas adanya Samurott yang masih ada di sampingku dan belum kukembalikan pada Pokeball. Dalam sekejap wajahnya menjadi pucat dan dia segera berbalik dan hendak lari.

Entah kenapa niat isengku langsung bangkit, dengan segera aku berkata, "Samurott, gunakan Aqua Jet!" perintahku dengan bersemangat.

Samurott dengan patuhnya menuruti perkataanku dan melaksanakannya, namun sebelum Aqua Jet mengenainya, dia segera mengeluarkan Pokeball miliknya dan mengeluarkan Gothitelle. Dengan panik dia berkata, "Gothitelle, Reflect!" perintahnya.

Dalam sekejap, Aqua Jet yang sudah susah-susah kuperintahkan digagalkan oleh Gothitelle yang baru saja keluar dan menggunakan Reflect.

"Touko, kau ingin aku mati, ya!" protesnya sambil memasang wajah marah kepadaku.

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah, sebelum berkata, "Mau bertarung?" ujarku dengan sedikit tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

Dia tampaknya kesal dan berkata, "Oke! 1 lawan 1, aku sedang tidak _mood _menggunakan semua Pokemon yang kumiliki, karena aku baru saja keluar dari Opelucid Gym dan kesini untuk bersenang-senang, Touko!" ujarnya dengan menunjukku sebal.

"Oke, siapa takut! Jika kau kalah, kau harus ikut denganku menaiki kincir angin, Mel," tantangku sambil berdiri di samping Samurott. (Mel itu OC milik Rina)

"Eeeeh! Lagi? Memang kau itu masih anak-anak yang suka menaiki permainan kekanakan ya? Apa kira-kira selanjutnya, Cangkir Teh?" ujarnya dengan nada menghina.

Entah kenapa aku jadi sebal dan dengan segera aku berkata, "Hoho, aku tak akan lama-lama meladenimu. Samurott, gigit!" ujarku sambil mengayunkan tanganku ke depan untuk menunjuk Gothitelle.

Wajah Mel sepertinya merasa sedikit khawatir, dengan segera dia berkata, "Gothitelle, Teleport!" ujarnya dengan cepat.

Saat Samurott hendak mengenainya, Gothitelle menghilang namun segera muncul di belakang Samurott. Saat itu juga Mel berkata, "Gothitelle, Psybeam!" teriaknya dengan segera.

Saat aku menyadarinya, dengan segera aku berkata, "Samurott, lompat!" perintahku.

Dengan segera Samurott melompat ke atas, tepat saat Gothitelle menggunakan serangannya. Mengetahui kesempatan yang ada, aku segera berkata, "Sekarang Samurott, Aqua Jet!" perintahku. (Sebenarnya Aqua Jet gak begitu kuat sih… tapi itu serangan yang cepat)

Sebelum Gothitelle sempat melakukan apapun, Samurott sudah mengenainya dengan telak. Setelah itu, Samurott melompat lagi ke sampingku, dan menyisakan Gothitelle tergeletak di wilayah pertarungan dan sudah KO.

"Gothitelle!" teriak Mel dengan panik.

"Gothitelle sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi, pemenangnya Touko dan Samurott!" aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku dari belakang, dan itu juga diiringi suara tepuk tangannya.

Dengan spontan, aku dan Mel melihat ke sumber suara dan melihat Elesa, yang kini rambutnya menjadi hitam kelam, sedang menepuk tangannya.

"Elesa!" ujarku dan Mel bersamaan.

Elesa hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Wah, wah, kau itu penantangku yang dulu bukan? Kau sudah jadi lumayan," ujar Elesa dengan tersenyum ke arah Mel yang baru saja kukalahkan.

Mel menundukkan wajahnya karena tersipu malu. Merasa tersisihkan aku segera berkata, "Elesa, kau sibuk mengurusi Gym bukan? Aku harus menyita anak ini dulu sebagai bayaranku. Dan kumohon dengan amat sangat, jangan mengalah!" ujarku dengan mengambil tangan Mel untuk membantunya berdiri. Omong-omong, Gothitelle sudah dimasukkan ke dalam Pokeball milik Mel, aku juga sudah mengembalikan Samurott yang kumiliki ke dalam sana.

Elesa hanya tertawa riang, sebelum melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Kemudian aku menarik Mel menuju kincir angin sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah dia setujui. Dengan menggerutu dia menceritakan tentang berbagai macam hal sepanjang perjalanannya untuk menuju ke Pokemon League, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Champion yang dia cari ada di hadapannya sendiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan ceritanya yang lebih pas disebut curhat tanpa arah yang jelas. Tapi, saat tiba-tiba kincir angin berhenti tepat di puncak paling atas, aku merasa sedikit nostalgia, sementara Mel tampak panik.

N… kira-kira dimana ya dia sekarang? Looker sempat bilang kepadaku kalau N bersama dengan Zekrom dilihat oleh seseorang di suatu tempat yang jauh, bahkan sudah bukan wilayah Unova lagi. Sepertinya dia sedang pergi ke Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, dan wilayah-wilayah lainnya.

Aku sempat mencarinya dengan menggunakan Reshiram dengan bekal rumor orang-orang. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya. N ingin menemukan jati dirinya sendiri, dan aku ingin menjadi tempat dia akan pulang, kemanapun dia pergi.

Saat aku pergi selama setahun, aku menyerahkan League pada Alder dan saat aku kembali, dia dikalahkan Iris dan aku mengalahkan Iris sehingga menjadi Champion sebagaimana mestinya lagi. Aku bahkan tidak menggunakan Reshiram untuk mengalahkan Iris dan itu membuat Iris sangat sebal.

Saat aku menyadari keadaan sekeliling, kincir angin sudah berputar kembali dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku dan Mel harus turun.

Mel dengan berbahagia segera mengeluarkan Swanna dan terbang meninggalkanku. Aku melihatnya yang pergi dan menghela nafas. Aku sudah beberapa kali bertarung dengannya, dan dia selalu saja melarikan diri setelah selesai.

"A-ano…" tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara yang terdengar lembut namun lumayan maskulin. Dengan segera aku berbalik dan melihat seorang Trainer yang lumayan mirip dengan Touya yang kini membantu Looker untuk mencari Ghetsis dan juga N. Kecuali dia rambutnya acak-acakan, dan memakai topi tenis, lalu celana model Capris, yang di bawahnya ada semacam celana renang, mungkin dia menggunakan celana renang itu sebagai dalaman.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku dengan sabar. Sepertinya dia panik entah kenapa.

Dia tampaknya senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik, lalu berkata, "Begini, apa anda melihat Tim Plasma disekitar sini?" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir.

Dalam sekejap aku mendengar nama itu, aku serasa disambar petir di siang bolong. Tim Plasma? Bukannya Looker… lalu Ghetsis juga… dan juga Seven Sages juga…

"T-tim Plasma?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Aku yakin aku sudah menghancurkan mereka sebelumnya. Jadi, bagaimana…

Oke, aku sudah dengar tentang pencurian Pokemon disana sini, tapi mendengar nama itu sebagai pelakunya membuat kepalaku meneriakkan nama Ghetsis entah kenapa sebagai pemimpinnya. N tersiksa karena orang itu dan aku masih membenci orang itu hingga mendarah daging, dan merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri karena tidak berhasil menangkapnya sebelumnya.

"I-iya, memang anda juga…" ujarnya dengan nada yang setengah tidak percaya.

Aku menggigit bibirku, lalu dengan segera aku berkata, "Aku pernah melawan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Siapa namamu, dan kapan terakhir kali kau melihat mereka? Aku akan membantumu," ujarku dengan awas.

Dia segera mengangguk dan berkata, "Namaku Mirai Kouhei, aku melihat mereka saat mereka mencuri Pokemon seorang Trainer di depan Battle Subway, sepertinya mereka pergi ke Utara," ujar anak itu dengan tegas.

Aku melihat matanya, aku suka mata anak ini. Dengan segera aku berkata, "Jangan khawatir Kouhei, karena kau didampingi Champion dari Unova. Aku akan pergi ke Utara di wilayah Lapangan. Kau pergi ke tempat penduduk," ujarku dengan menunjukkan pangkatku sebenarnya.

"Eh…eh… EH!" Kouhei tampak bingung, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan segera kukeluarkan Ponyta, salah satu Pokemon yang kudapatkan saat aku mencari N. Dengan segera dia kutunggangi dan kami menerobos keramaian.

'Ghetsis… kali ini kau akan membayar!' pikirku.

* * *

**N POV**

* * *

Aku menunggangi Zekrom yang dengan setia menemaniku menemukan jawaban yang ingin kudapatkan, setelah aku meninggalkan Unova pada saat aku dikalahkan olehnya.

Selama 2 tahun, aku berkeliling dunia, melihat berbagai macam Pokemon liar, dan juga Pokemon yang sudah memiliki Trainer. Mereka hidup bersama dengan alam secara harmonis, meski terkadang ada beberapa yang menyimpang. Tapi, Trainer-trainer yang ada di wilayah itu, bahu membahu memberantas orang-orang seperti itu.

Inilah kenyataan… kenyataan yang ditunjukkan dia padaku. Dunia dimana Manusia dan Pokemon hidup terpisah tidak akan membawa sesuatu yang baik bagi kedua belah pihak. Disaat Pokemon mati, Trainer mereka akan menangisi mereka dengan sepenuh hati dan juga perasaan.

Aku menyukai dunia yang tetap sama seperti ini. Dan karena itulah, aku akan pulang ke Unova, untuk bertemu dengannya lagi… bertemu dengan orang terpenting dalam hidupku… Touko.

"Zekrom, kita akan pergi ke Unova. Kita cari Touko dan Reshiram sampai ketemu," ujarku dengan bersamangat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Touko, aku ingin mengambil tangan yang terulur kepadaku dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Akhirnya tuan mengatakan hal itu. Aku dan Reshiram adalah satu jiwa, jadi kami dengan segera bisa mengetahui tempat masing-masing,_" ujar Zekrom dengan sedikit menyeramkan.

Aku hanya menertawakan perkataannya. Lalu Zekrom segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Unova. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi… Touko… kira-kira bagaimana dia sekarang ini? Sekarang dia pasti merupakan Champion Unova, dan mengajarkan kepada penduduknya tentang pentingnya hubungan Pokemon dan juga Trainer mereka.

Aku hanya khawatir, jika Touko membenciku… ataupun melupakanku. Dia adalah satu-satunya tempatku pulang. Karena aku… mencintainya.

Dalam beberapa jam, kami sampai di Unova. Aku terpana melihat bagian Utara Unova, tertutupi es yang sangat pekat. Lalu di bagian selatan Nuvema Town, ada jembatan yang menghubungkan Unova dengan kepulauan yang ada di selatannya. Selama 2 tahun, tempat ini berubah sangat cepat.

Ini adalah… tempat tinggal Touko selama 2 tahun ini…

"_Tuan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Touko, dia kini ada di Nimbasa City bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak kita kenal,_" tiba-tiba Zekrom berkata dengan nada yang cukup gelap.

Aku merasa merinding mendengarnya dan segera aku berkata, "Zekrom, kita harus menolong Touko. Cepatlah!" ujarku dengan panik.

* * *

**Kouhei POV**

* * *

Aku membeku di tempatku saat aku melihat Touko-san yang secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Pokemon dari wilayah lain dan meninggalkanku. Dan lebih kaget lagi mendengar dia adalah Champion Unova, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya!

"Akh, aku harus mencari mereka juga!" aku teringat akan apa yang menyebabkan aku bertemu dengan Touko-san, yaitu untuk mencari tim Plasma. Mereka mengambil Pokemon milik temanku, Mei.

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju ke arah pemukiman, dengan cepat. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Mei, dia adalah temanku yang sangat berharga!

(Skip~)

"Ponyta, gunakan Flame Wheel!" aku mendengar suara teriakan yang tak asing di telingaku. Suara dari Touko-san.

Aku sudah mengelilingi wilayah pemukiman, dan hendak bertemu kembali dengan Touko-san di tempat yang dijanjikan, ketika aku mendengar suaranya memerintahkan Pokemon miliknya yang bernama Ponyta untuk menyerang.

"Jika, Touko-san menyerang berarti…" pikirku. Touko-san telah menemukan tim Plasma, dan sekarang sedang berusaha merebut kembali Pokemon milik Mei.

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju asal suara dan melihat Touko-san sendirian, dilawan oleh kurang lebih 5 orang Trainer dengan pakaian hitam mencurigakan, tim Plasma.

"Touko-san!" panggilku.

Touko-san melihat ke arahku dan terlihat sedikit kelelahan, dengan segera dia berkata, "Kouhei, kau terlalu lama!" protesnya dengan sebal.

"Maafkan aku!" ujarku yang segera mengeluarkan Pignite dari dalam Pokeball yang kubawa.

Touko-san sepertinya jadi lebih rileks setelah aku datang dan dia mengundurkan Ponyta miliknya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan Pokemon lain, yang ternyata merupakan Samurott, evolusi terakhir dari Oshawott.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mengamuk. Tapi, karena kalian anggota tim Plasma, aku akan bertanya satu hal. Dimana Ghetsis?" ujar Touko-san dengan wajah marah.

"Eh?" aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. Siapa orang yang dia maksud?

Orang-orang tim Plasma hanya menaikkan pundak mereka dan berkata, "Seorang Trainer biasa sepertimu tidak ada urusan dengan tuan Ghetsis. Karena kami akan mengambil Pokemon milikmu juga," ujar mereka dengan sinis.

"Hei, kembalikan Servine milik Mei!" ujarku dengan menunjuk orang yang tadi mengambil Pokemon Mei. Mereka tampak sama, tapi aku tahu yang mana yang mengambil.

"Ah, benar juga, kembalikan Pokemon milik Trainer yang telah kalian ambil!" timbal Touko-san sepertinya baru sadar untuk apa kami mengejar tim Plasma.

Touko-san bilang dia pernah melawan tim Plasma sebelumnya, jadi apa mungkin dia mencari seseorang yang berkaitan dengan tim Plasma tingkat atas? Lalu, meski tim Plasma ini tidak sadar, Touko-san adalah seorang Champion, jadi dia pasti tahu apa yang telah terjadi di Unova dua tahun lalu bukan? Apa orang bernama Ghetsis ini berhubungan dengan tim Plasma yang dia hadapi dulu?

"Tidak akan pernah. Scraggy, Low Kick!" perintah anggota tim Plasma yang merupakan wanita. Dia kemudian seakan memberi tanda kepada kawan-kawannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos! Samurott, Kembali!" perintah Touko-san yang sepertinya mengerti maksud dari orang-orang itu.

"Klink, Electric Ball!" ujar anggota laki-laki.

Gawat, itukan tipe serangan yang efektif terhadap tipe air seperti Samurott. Aku harus membantu Touko-san. Dengan segera aku berkata, "Pignite, Flame Thrower!" perintahku dengan segera untuk menghalau serangan Klink.

Untungnya sebelum serangan Klink mencapai Samurott, Pignite berhasil menghalaunya, sehingga Klink terkena seranganku, sementara Samurott yang mengejar Scraggy berhasil mengenainya dan membuat Pokemon malang itu tidak bisa bertarung lagi dengan sekali serangan.

"He-hebat…" ujarku melihat Touko-san yang mengalahkan Scraggy dengan satu serangan.

Touko-san sepertinya tidak menghiraukanku kemudian berkata, "Kouhei, aku akan mengejar sisanya. Kau urusi yang itu!" ujarnya yang dengan cepat mengeluarkan Pokeball lain yang berisi Unfezant.

Dalam sekejap, dia sudah dibawa oleh Pokemon itu untuk mengejar anggota tim Plasma yang lain.

"Sial," ujar orang itu yang hendak mengejar juga. Tapi, dia tidak akan kubiarkan lari.

"Pignite!" ujarku, dan tanpa menunggu perintahku lebih lanjut dia sudah menghalangi jalan orang itu dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan sebal, saat aku berkata, "Kau harus melawanku dulu!" ujarku.

"Bocah tengik!" cercanya sambil mempersiapkan Klink untuk menyerang.

Aku segera menatapnya tajam, karena aku tidak berniat untuk kalah dari orang-orang seperti dia.

* * *

**Touko POV**

* * *

"Tunggu!" teriakku sambil mengejar anggota tim Plasma lain dengan menggunakan Unfezant.

Kegiatan kejar-kejaran ini sudah berlangsung hingga mencapai Rute 16. Selama itu juga, aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa anggota mereka dan merebut kembali Pokemon yang dicuri. Namun, yang tersisa memiliki Pokemon yang dicari oleh Kouhei, jadi aku harus mengejarnya.

"Ah, itu dia. Unfezant lepas, lalu serang mereka dan rebut kembali Pokeball yang mereka bawa!" ujarku dengan menunjuk anggota tim Plasma yang tersisa yang berada di bawah kami.

Dengan patuh Unfezant melaksanakan perintahku dan menyambar Pokeball yang kuincar dari anggota tim Plasma yang ada di sana.

Dalam sekejap saja, aku berhasil mendapatkan Pokeball yang kucari dan mereka kubiarkan saja melarikan diri, sepertinya mereka hanya anggota rendah yang tak tahu keberadaan Ghetsis sekarang ini. Namun, entah kenapa, udara disekitarku menjadi sangat dingin. Apa yang terjadi?

"Wah, wah, wah… jadi kita berada bersama dengan Champion kecil kita rupanya," aku mendengar suara menjijikkan yang kubenci hingga ke lubuk hatiku, dan terdengar cukup dekat.

Dengan segera aku melihat ke belakang, dan melihat orang itu, orang yang menghancurkan N, membuatnya bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Seseorang yang telah memisahkan aku dan N, Ghetsis Harmonia.

"Ghetsis…" ujarku dengan suara pelan dan penuh dengan kebencian. Karena orang ini… orang yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri ini… N harus menderita.

"Haha, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengambil Reshiram milikmu itu," ujar Ghetsis dengan tatapan yang membuatku jijik.

Reshiram? Kenapa dia mengincar Pokemon Naga yang telah memilihku ini? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengendalikan Reshiram yang mengakuiku sebagai pemiliknya. Apa dia sudah gila?

"Apa kau… sudah gila? Reshiram tidak akan tunduk padamu!" ujarku dengan menunjuknya.

Dia hanya tertawa layaknya seorang musuh besar yang layak untuk dikalahkan. Dia kemudian berkata, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengendalikan Reshiram rupanya… kau terlalu besar kepala, karena aku sudah memiliki Kyurem di tanganku," ujarnya.

Entah kenapa aku menjadi bergidik ngeri. Aku tahu nama itu. Kyurem, dalam mitologi Unova, dia adalah naga penengah antara Reshiram dan Zekrom yang terus bertarung. Tapi, kenapa bisa naga suci seperti itu menuruti nafsu serakah Ghetsis? Apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Kyurem?

"Ka-kau bohong!" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menepis kenyataan bahwa Kyurem benar-benar tunduk kepada laki-laki jahat ini.

Dia hanya tertawa lalu berkata, "Kyurem, datanglah…" ujarnya dengan mengeluarkan Pokeball yang tampak berbeda, dan dengan segera dia mengeluarkan sosok Naga yang tak asing bagiku, Kyurem.

"Bohong…" ujarku dengan mundur. Aku jadi mengerti apa hawa dingin yang kurasakan tadi. Kyurem memiliki kekuatan Es, dan dia bisa mengubah satu wilayah kota menjadi es. Apakah jangan-jangan kejadian aneh di Unova juga…

Tapi, yang membuatku khawatir adalah tentang Reshiram. Kyurem bisa mengubah paksa Reshiram menjadi satu dengannya. Lalu, dengan kekuatan mereka berdua dan ditambah dengan Overdrive… Unova sudah tamat.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan Reshiram disini. Ghetsis tidak boleh mendapatkan Reshiram. Aku bisa tenang tentang Zekrom karena dia sedang bersama dengan N dan dia pasti tidak ada disini.

"Stoutland aku memilihmu!" ujarku dengan mengeluarkan Pokeball lain yang berisi Stoutland, salah satu Pokemon pertama yang pernah kumiliki selain Samurott dan juga Unfezant.

Ghetsis hanya tertawa dengan keras sambil berkata, "Kau pikir Pokemon biasa akan bisa melawan Pokemon Naga legenda seperti Kyurem?" ujar Ghetsis.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, dengan atau tanpa Reshiram!" bantahku dengan menunjuk orang itu. Aku ingin mengalahkan orang ini dan membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan N.

Dalam sekejap, aku dan Ghetsis saling bertukar serangan. Aku tahu kekuatan Kyurem dan Stoutland berbeda jauh dan sulit untuk mengalahkannya hanya dengan Stoutland saja. Tapi, demi Reshiram dan juga Unova, aku tak akan mengeluarkan Reshiram hanya untuk diambil oleh orang kejam ini.

Tapi, Stoutland tidak mampu bertahan terlalu lama. Aku tahu bahwa Kyurem juga merasakan sedikit dampak dari serangan-serangan Stoutland yang sangat terlatih semenjak aku mendapatkannya. Aku segera mengembalikan Stoutland ke dalam Pokeball milikku, dan beralih untuk menggunakan Unfezant.

Unfezant bertarung sekuat yang dia bisa, tapi semakin lama pertarunganku dan Ghetsis berlanjut, aku merasakan Pokeball yang berisi Reshiram menjadi jauh lebih berat. Reshiram… apakah kau ingin mengalahkan Ghetsis bersamaku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan terfokus pada Unfezant yang tengah berjuang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Reshiram diambil. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi meski hanya di dalam mimpi tergilaku.

"Unfezant!" teriakku ketika Unfezant jatuh dari langit dan mendarat di tanah. Aku merasakan sakit yang dirasakan olehnya. Kupeluk dia dengan lembut sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam Pokeball.

Aku merasakan respon dari Reshiram yang menjadi semakin kuat, dia meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Kumohon Reshiram, hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah menyerahkanmu kepada orang ini…

N… maafkan aku… sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama sendirian…

"N…" gumamku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengambil Pokeball Ponyta di sabuk Pokemon milikku. Ponyta sudah kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan tim Plasma tadi. Namun, jika ini Ponyta yang merupakan Pokemon yang bisa kutunggangi, aku yakin kami bisa mundur dulu untuk sementara. Mundur bukan berarti kalah, karena aku akan melawan orang ini lagi. Aku akan mengalahkan orang ini apapun yang terjadi, karena aku masih harus membalaskan N.

"Ponyta, kita mundur untuk sementara…" bisikku kepada Ponyta yang berada di sebelahku.

Di hadapanku masih ada Ghetsis yang tertawa seperti maniak dan tampaknya berharap bahwa dia akan mendapatkan Pokemon yang dia cari hari ini. Namun, aku tak akan mengizinkannya.

"Ayo, Ponyta!" dengan secepat mungkin aku menunggangi Ponyta dan melarikan diri menuju Marveolus Bridge dan pergi menuju Black City.

Dan itulah yang kami lakukan. Aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya Kyurem di ujung jariku ketika kami bertarung. Dan rasa dingin itu mulai merambat di tubuhku. Kyurem dan orang itu mengejar kami.

"Ponyta, kumohon sedikit lagi…" gumamku seraya berpegangan erat pada Ponyta yang berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Rute 16 tidaklah panjang, tapi cukup lama jika aku sedang dikejar-kejar seperti ini. Jika aku sudah sampai ke Jembatan, aku bisa mengeluarkan Reshiram dan kembali menuju League.

Aku harus menghubungi Professor Juniper, Bianca, Cheren, Looker, dan juga Touya, bahwa tim Plasma telah kembali lagi dan mereka mengincar Reshiram yang kupegang. Mungkin aku juga harus memberikan peringatan kepada setiap Gym Leader untuk berhati-hati terhadap tim Plasma.

Tapi, entah aku yang sedang sial atau apa, Kyurem dan Ghetsis menghalangi jalan kami dan menimbulkan sebuah balok es yang sangat besar. Dengan segera kuhentikan Ponyta agar dia tidak mengenai balok es tersebut dan berakhir melukainya.

Aku segera melihat ke belakang dan benar saja, Kyurem dan Ghetsis ada disana dengan tatapan yang sangat membuatku takut. Kutahan Pokeball milikku yang berisi Reshiram agar dia tidak keluar secara tiba-tiba. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah Reshiram diambil oleh Ghetsis.

"Nah, Touko kecil… kemarikan Reshiram…" ujar Ghetsis.

"Tidak akan pernah! Ponyta, Flame Wheel!" bantahku, dan dengan segera aku memerintahkan Ponyta untuk melelehkan es yang menghalangi jalan, tentunya aku sudah turun dari punggungnya sejak tadi.

Es mulai mencair, tapi cukup lambat. Terlalu lama untuk membantuku melarikan diri, dan Ghetsis semakin mendekatiku dengan Kyurem yang sepertinya akan membekukan Ponyta milikku kapanpun. Apakah… aku benar-benar harus mengeluarkan Reshiram? Jika itu Reshiram, dia pasti bisa menahan Kyurem cukup lama, tapi… aku tidak bisa memberikan temanku kepada seseorang seperti Ghetsis begitu saja. Aku harus melindungi mereka…

N… tolong aku…

"Zekrom, Terrabolt!"

Mendengar suara dari petir dan juga suara yang sangatlah tidak asing bagiku, membuatku melihat ke atas, tepat saat bayangan hitam besar melewatiku. Aku sangat ingat suara itu…

"Touko!"

Ini… bohong bukan…? Karena N… dia kini ada di hadapanku… dan tangannya terulur kepadaku.

"Touko, kita pergi dari sini," ujar N dengan cepat saat Zekrom masih bertarung melawan Kyurem untuk mengulur waktu.

"N… kau… bagaimana…" ujarku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kita bicara nanti. Sekarang, cepat kembalikan Ponyta dan kita pergi dari sini!" ujar N dengan tegas, dia juga menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membantuku menaiki Zekrom. Aku sudah beberapa kali menaiki Reshiram, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki Zekrom. Dan saat aku mengetahuinya, aku sudah mengembalikan Ponyta ke dalam Pokeball yang kumiliki sementara aku menggenggam tangan N secara alami. Aku masih _shock_.

"Zekrom, kita pergi dari tempat ini," ujar N dengan pelan.

Seperti mengetahui apa perintah dari N, Zekrom berhenti menyerang Kyurem dan membawa kami terbang di langit dengan cepat.

Aku melihat ke bawah dan ke belakang, khawatir jika Kyurem mengejar, tapi sepertinya tidak karena aku tidak melihat mereka di belakangku. Selama perjalanan, kami hanya diam dan terlarut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang keluar.

"Ayahku… apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu…" ujar N pelan.

Aku merasa terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Dua tahun lalu, selalu aku yang memecahkan keheningan, tapi sekarang perannya berubah.

Dalam beberapa saat aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, kemudian N berkata lagi, "Apa dia melukaimu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara yang sama, dia mengkhawatirkan aku.

Aku melihat ke arah lain. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku yang seperti ini, aku yang tidak bisa melawan Ghetsis, aku tidak bisa membalaskan kesedihan N kepadanya. Dan disini, N mengkhawatirkanku karena itu. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa…

"Bagaimana… kau tahu aku dimana…" ujarku tanpa terlalu berpikir. Aku ingin pertanyaanku dijawab olehnya.

"Mudah, Reshiram memberitahuku melalui Zekrom," jawabnya dengan tenang, seperti itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting.

"Eh? Tapi, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" ujarku dengan terkejut. Aku baru tahu kalau Zekrom dan Reshiram bisa berkomunikasi jarak jauh tanpa sepengetahuanku. Apa jangan-jangan Reshiram juga membocorkan saat-saat dimana aku mencari N?

N terdiam sebentar, dia kemudian berkata, "Aku akan menurunkanmu di Nimbasa… apa itu baik untukmu?" ujarnya mengalihkan topik.

"N, jawab aku dulu!" protesku sambil mencubit pipinya. Err, aku ada di belakang N karena tadi aku tidak berpikir dan yang kuketahui aku sudah terbang bersama N.

"Kita akan bicara nanti…" ujarnya dengan pelan.

Aku ingin marah, aku sebal kepada orang ini karena dia selalu menghindari pertanyaanku dan melakukan segala hal dengan caranya sendiri. Aku harus menamparnya keras-keras ketika dia memimpikan dunia ideal dimana Pokemon dan Manusia terpisah, dan dia sama sekali tidak menerima manusia lain.

Dalam sekejap, kami sampai di gerbang Nimbasa, dan dengan cepat, N mengembalikan Zekrom ke dalam Pokeball yang entah sejak kapan dia miliki. Dia kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya aku masih tidak terlalu suka memasukkan Zekrom ke dalam sini… tapi dia memang terlalu besar…" ujarnya perlahan sambil menyimpan Zekrom.

"N…" aku memanggilnya dengan lirih. Aku baru menyadari, meski dia masih sebaik dulu kepada Pokemon, ada sesuatu yang berubah di sikapnya. Dia jadi sedikit lebih… terbuka?

"Touko, Pokemon yang ada di tanganmu itu bukan milikmu bukan? Apa kau akan mengembalikannya?" tanya N tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat ke arah tanganku dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Pokeball yang dicari-cari Kouhei masih ada di tanganku.

Dengan panik aku segera berkata, "Ah, pasti Kouhei sudah menungguku! Aku harus mengembalikan ini kepadanya dan ke temannya itu!" ujarku dengan panik.

N tersenyum simpul lalu dengan santai dia menggandeng tanganku dan aku melihat tangan kami yang saling tertaut sementara dia berkata, "Kita akan pergi bersama…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Hatiku menjadi berdebar tanpa terkendali, hingga aku takut bahwa N bisa mendengarkannya melalui jari-jari kami yang bersentuhan. Tangan N… hangat. Kehangatan ini nyata… dia benar-benar sudah ada di hadapanku lagi… dia pulang…

"Jadi, dimana anak ini menunggumu?" tanyanya dengan lembut kepadaku.

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan dengan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah dan berkata, "Ah, eh, a-aku menyuruhnya menungguku di Pokemon Center," ujarku dengan sedikit tergagap. Oke, aku gugup mengerti?

"Baiklah, kita ke Pokemon Center. Lalu, apa kau mau ku antar ke Pokemon League?" ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat bersahabat.

"Eh, iya, baiklah!" ujarku sambil mengembalikan gandengan tangan N.

Wajah N merona sedikit, lalu dia segera berjalan di sampingku dan masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku bersumpah ini adalah saat yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku setelah rentetan kesialan yang mengiriku hari ini.

Aku dan N mengembalikan Pokeball seorang gadis yang bernama Mei, dan merupakan teman Kouhei. Dia tampak sangat senang karena dalam sekejap dia segera mengeluarkannya dan memeluk Servine miliknya. Dia berterimakasih dengan sangat banyak kepada Kouhei dan wajah Kouhei memerah. Aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh disini…

"Kouhei, apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke taman bermain?" ujar Mei secara tiba-tiba sementara dia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kouhei.

Wajah Kouhei menjadi sangat merah dan dia melihat ke arahku dan N seakan-akan kami adalah orangtuanya. Aku hanya memberi pertanda senyuman, dan N hanya diam sambil melihatku dan Kouhei secara periodik.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Kouhei. Lucunya, perkataannya jadi tergagap karena gugup.

"Ah, omong-omong soal taman bermain… Touko, apa kau juga ingin pergi?" ujar N dengan nada yang sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"E-eh?" ujarku dengan terkejut, dan aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tangannya yang kugenggam makin erat. Bukannya ini… kencan?

"Kalau kau tidak mau…" ujar N dengan wajah yang tampak sedih.

Dalam sepersekian detik, aku segera menjawab, "A-aku mau! Aku akan pergi! Aku pasti akan pergi!" ujarku dengan terburu-buru.

Saat aku menyadarinya, semua orang sudah melihat ke arahku dan N dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Pasangan muda zaman semakarang…'. Dan itu membuatku makin merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa N mengatakan hal sepele seperti itu dengan mudah dan wajah yang lurus?

* * *

"Kira-kira… dimana ya anak-anak itu…" ujarku sambil melihat ke kerumunan orang yang berada di taman bermain. Aku kini hanya bersama dengan N, dan entah sejak kapan, N sudah menggandeng tanganku sementara kami mencari Kouhei dan Mei yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Mungkin mereka hanya ingin bermain berdua saja… memang ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" ujar N dengan lugu.

"Bu-bukannya begitu… tapi…" ujarku dengan berusaha menyimpan alasanku di dalam hati. Kalau begini, sama saja bukan kalau aku dan N yang sedang berkencan!

"Mau lihat dari Kincir Angin? Mungkin kita bisa melihat mereka berdua dari atas sana…" ujar N dengan polos.

Wajahku sepertinya menjadi makin merah saja, meski aku tak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan panasnya di wajahku. Aku melihat ke N, dan saat aku mengetahuinya N sudah menarikku dan membawaku ke dalam kontainer kincir angin yang disambut dengan senyuman penuh pengertian oleh petugas yang ada disana.

Kincir angin yang membawa kami mulai naik dan naik. Aku berusaha untuk mencari Kouhei dan Mei, karena aku tidak ingin N menyadari bahwa aku sangat malu berduaan dengannya. Tapi, aku segera duduk dengan berusaha untuk tenang sepanjang waktu.

"Nee, Touko, sebenarnya aku hanya beralasan untuk mencari mereka berdua… tapi aku hanya ingin kita berbicara berdua saja disini…" ujar N dengan serius.

Sejak kapan N menjadi sangat lurus seperti ini? Perkataannya selalu berhasil membuatku malu. Ukh, Touko tenangkan dirimu! Bukankah kau adalah Champion Unova yang tidak pernah bergetar di hadapan penantang terserammu satu pun?

"Me-memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Apa aku tadi benar-benar melihat Kyurem yang asli bersamaan dengan ayahku?" jawabnya sambil melihatku dengan tatapan serius.

Kyurem… ah… tentu saja… soal Pokemon…

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana… atau mengapa… tapi itu benar-benar Kyurem yang kita lihat…" ujarku dengan nada yang berusaha untuk tenang. Ukh, bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika harus membicarakan tentang orang itu?

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat diantara kami. Tapi, N kemudian berkata, "Akulah yang akan mengejar Ayahku…" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar bahwa tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Tapi, N. Bagaimana jika Zekrom…" ujarku dengan nada khawatir. Pokemon kini menjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat kupisahkan dari sisiku, pikiran bahwa Pokemon milikku atau seseorang sedang dicuri, membuatku jadi takut sendiri.

"Aku tidak hanya memiliki Zekrom. Teman-temanku akan membantuku… lagipula, ini adalah masalah keluargaku Touko. Jadi kumohon, tinggallah di suatu tempat dimana Ghetsis tidak bisa menjangkaumu," ujar N dengan lembut tapi tegas.

Aku kehilangan suaraku untuk membalasnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya N tidak menyebut Ghetsis dengan sebutan 'Ayah', dia serius dalam melawannya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bertarung bersamanya, karena masalah ini juga merupakan masalah kita berdua. Tapi, N ingin melawan Ghetsis sendiri, dan aku tahu aku tidak boleh mengganggunya.

"Aku… akan mundur dari posisiku… sebagai Champion dan pulang ke rumah…" ujarku perlahan. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkanku berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tidak menyesali perkataanku.

N melihatku dengan mata terbelalak, namun sebelum dia menyanggahku atau semacamnya, aku segera berkata, "Aku… akan menunggumu disana… karena itu, cepat kalahkan Ghetsis dan pergilah kesana. Aku akan menunggumu pulang dan menyambutmu," ujarku.

"Tapi, bukankah menjadi Champion adalah… mimpimu?" tanya N dengan tidak mengerti.

"Champion hanyalah sebuah _title_…" aku kemudian melihat N dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang bisa kuberikan, lalu aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "… aku bisa memberitahu semua orang tentang hubungan indah manusia dan Pokemon meski sebagai seorang Trainer saja. Mimpiku sekarang ini adalah terus bersama dengan Pokemon yang kumiliki… dan mengajarkannya kepada dunia ini," ujarku dengan tersenyum kepada N.

N menghela nafas lega, dan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Wajahku mungkin sekarang memerah merasakan sentuhannya di tanganku. Tapi, aku menyukai perasaan hangat ini. Meski aku harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi…

"Touko, tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku menolongmu bukan?" ujar N lirih.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, benar-benar lupa akan pertanyaanku yang belum dijawab oleh N itu. Semua pembicaraan tentang Ghetsis membuatku jadi lupa soal itu.

"Karena kau penting bagiku… keselamatanmu dan senyummu adalah hal yang ingin kujaga baik-baik…" ujar N dengan pelan.

Mendengar perkataan N, jantungku menjadi berpacu dengan cepat. N kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, sambil berkata, "Touko… bolehkan aku… mencintaimu?" ujar N.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. N menciumku… setelah dia menanyakan apakah dia boleh mencintaiku. Kututup mataku, dan kubiarkan ciuman ini berlangsung sedikit lebih lama lagi.

N melepaskan bibirku entah berapa saat kemudian. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang senang. Sebaliknya, sebagai jawaban aku berkata, "Aku akan memberikan jawabannya… di Nuvema Town… setelah kau mengalahkan Ghetsis… karena itu, kau harus memastikan bahwa kau akan pulang dengan selamat," ujarku dengan melihatnya tanpa keraguan.

N hanya tertawa, kemudian dia memelukku erat sambil berkata, "Aku pasti akan pulang ke sisimu. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya tempatku untuk pulang sekarang. Aku berangkat, Touko… dan akan kubuat kau tersenyum kepadaku ketika aku pulang," ujar N dengan lembut.

Aku membalas pelukannya dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Aku kemudian berkata, "Aku belum memberimu jawaban, tapi, semoga Arceus melindungimu N… aku akan menunggu," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk berpura-pura kesal.

Setelah kami turun dari Kincir Angin, N mengajakku berkeliling taman bermain hanya berdua saja. Aku hanya mengiyakan ajakannya dan kami terus bermain dan berbicara tanpa henti tentang pengalaman kami selama 2 tahun terpisah.

Kami sempat bertemu dengan Elesa yang dengan memberikan senyuman licik selebritisnya, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani kami lebih lama lagi. Terkadang Elesa itu terlalu hobi mencomblangkan orang…

Setelah taman bermain tutup, N segera mengeluarkan Zekrom miliknya, dan aku juga mengeluarkan Reshiram yang mengeluarkan erangan yang sepertinya sedang menceramahiku dan memarahiku karena tidak mengeluarkannya tadi saat bertemu dengan Ghetsis.

Aku hanya meminta maaf terus menerus di hadapan N yang hanya menertawakan hubungan kami yang seperti orang tua dengan anak itu. Tapi, waktu bersenang-senang sudah habis dan N pamit kepadaku lagi untuk mengejar Ghetsis.

"_Apa ini tidak apa-apa untukmu Touko?_" ujar Reshiram melalui kemampuan telepatinya kepadaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil berkata, "Kita hanya akan menunggunya lagi, tapi kini tidak di League tapi di Nuvema Town, rumahku. Semoga Iris tidak ngambek kepadaku karena kukalahkan dan aku berakhir memberikan kursi itu kembali…" ujarku dengan sedikit tertawa.

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gym Leader lainnya? Dan juga Elite Four tidak akan suka jika pekerjaan mereka jadi berat karena bisa saja Iris kalah dari penantangnya…_" ujar Reshiram dengan nada sarkasme. Aku heran, bagaimana Naga mempelajari sarkasme. Apa perkataanku juga melekat padanya?

"Itu urusan mereka. Pekerjaanku sekarang selesai untuk sementara. Setelah ini mereka akan kuberikan lampu merah untuk membantu setiap Trainer yang Pokemonnya dicuri oleh Tim Plasma ataupun pencuri lainnya. Touya dan Looker pasti sekarang sedang mencari setiap inchi Unova untuk menemukan orang itu," ujarku dengan nada agak sinis dan acuh tak acuh. Selain itu, aku juga tidak terlalu suka pakaian Champion milikku yang menurutku agak… berlebihan.

"_Jadi, ke League lalu pulang?_" tanya Reshiram dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya tapi dia iseng saja menanyaiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sebelum berkata, "Iya, Reshiram, kita ke League lalu pulang," ujarku yang kemudian segera menunggangi Reshiram yang dengan segera menerbangkanku menuju League, sebelum kembali ke Nuvema Town.

* * *

Profesor Juniper menyambutku dengan senang dan dia segera melihat Pokedex Unova, Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, dan Sinnoh yang kuberikan kepadanya (aku lupa untuk memberikannya setelah kembali ke Unova sebelumnya karena aku sangat sibuk) dan dengan segera dia sibuk mengamati satu persatu data yang kudapat itu dengan mata berbinar.

Bianca yang membantu Profesor Juniper segera memelukku dengan sangat erat kupikir aku akan mati kehabisan nafas, karena aku lumayan jarang pulang, akibat banyaknya penantang yang sepertinya disengaja dibiarkan lewat oleh Gym Leader dan Elite Four sadis, agar aku saja yang mengalahkan mereka.

Mendengar kedatanganku, meski tanpa title Champion lagi, semua orang di kota segera menyambutku dengan senang. Aku sempat heran bagaimana mereka tahu bahwa aku bersama dengan Reshiram yang ada di mitologi, tapi karena Bianca dan mulut embernya ada disini, aku tidak jadi heran.

Setelah hari yang panjang nan melelahkan itu, aku membiarkan Reshiram menemaniku di malam hari sambil melihat bulan.

"Hei, Reshiram, menurutmu, apakah N melihat bulan yang sama seperti kita?" tanyaku dengan menyandarkan kepalaku pada badan putihnya yang sangat besar itu.

"_Zekrom memberitahuku jawabannya, tapi kami tidak mau membocorkan jawabannya,_" ujar Reshiram dengan nada yang terdengar iseng. Aku yakin bahwa cara bicaraku benar-benar melekat kepadanya.

"Yah, baiklah aku mengerti. Lagipula, pekerjaanku sekarang ini adalah menunggunya…" ujarku sambil terus melihat bulan.

Reshiram hanya mengerang dengan keras, tidak mengirimkan telepati kepadaku. Aku memukulnya ringan karena dia bisa saja membangunkan orang. Tapi, dia hanya tertawa terkikik di dalam kepalaku. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, kami kembali menuju rumahku dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Karena di luar sana, N sedang berjuang keras. Maka aku disini, akan menunggunya… seperti peranku sebelumnya. Meski penantian ini akan menjadi panjang, aku pasti akan terus menunggunya. Karena kami adalah 2 Pahlawan yang dipilih oleh takdir.

* * *

_Hitam dan Putih_

_Warna yang saling bertolak belakang_

_Tapi, seperti dua kutub magnet yang berbeda_

_Keduanya saling tarik menarik dalam diam_

_Karena itulah aku akan menunggu_

_Karena kau berjanji padaku untuk pulang_

* * *

_**Yap selesai. Rina agak heran dengan judul cerita ini yang disebut Black White. Mungkin Rina bakalan kasih Epilog, tapi entahlah. Mungkin ini agak mix dengan BW2, tapi Rina Alter jadi, Heroine kita yang baik jadi Champion di Unova, meski ujung2 na mundur sie…**_

_**Oke, anyway, tolong review ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Meskipun Rina berdo'a sampai sujud-sujud, Pokemon Black and White bukanlah hak milik Rina… begitu juga dengan para karakternya, karena © Game Freak. Tapi setidaknya, Rina punya fanfic ini…**

_Baiklah, ini adalah epilog dari cerita perdana Rina di fandom Pokémon Indonesia~ mohon dukungannya terus ya~_

**Warning: Ferriswheelshipping (KALIAN BISA BACA ITU MC NA KAN?) Out of Story (jelas) dan OOC… mungkin?**

* * *

**Touko POV**

* * *

"Ibu, apa hari ini ada kabar dari Cheren atau Gym Leader lainnya?" tanyaku seraya turun dari kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Ibuku yang sedang memasak di dapur melihat ke arahku sambil berkata, "Touko, pagi-pagi begini, bukannya memikirkan ibumu atau sarapan, kau memikirkan Unova lagi. Mungkin seharusnya kau jadi Champion saja seperti dulu," balas Ibuku sambil cemberut.

Aku hanya tertawa kepadanya dan berkata, "Ayolah bu jangan ngambek begitu. Aku hanya membantu mereka dalam mengatasi masalah saja. Masalah Champion kuserahkan pada Iris… meski sepertinya tidak terlalu lancar…" ujarku dengan merendahkan nada suaraku di akhir kalimat.

Ibuku mengarahkan sumpit yang digunakannya untuk membalik makanan sambil berkata, "Karena itulah, mereka bergantung padamu yang lebih dewasa dibadingkan anak itu. Haah, kalau begini terus, kusuruh kau mengulang setiap Gym itu dan mengambil kembali jabatan Champion itu," ujar Ibu dengan sebal.

Aku hanya menertawakannya dan pergi ke samping Ibuku yang sedang memasak, sebelum aku kemudian mempersiapkan meja makan seperti kebiasaanku di pagi hari.

"Ibu tahu bukan, kalau menjadi Champion bukan lagi impianku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di rumahku seperti Ibu," ujarku dengan berusaha menenangkan semangat Ibuku.

"Dan karena itu juga, kau memintaku mengajarimu memasak bukan? Hah, padahal kemampuanmu dengan Pokémon jauh lebih baik dari rasa masakanmu," ujar Ibuku dengan memijit dahinya yang menunjukkan dia pusing dengan kelakuanku.

"Ibu ini… tapi, rasa masakanku kan tidak seburuk itu… dan kemampuanku dengan Pokémon juga sangat bagus dan jika sudah mendekati, bukannya sudah tidak terlalu mematikan?" ujarku dengan berusaha menyanggah perkataan Ibuku itu.

"Iya, iya, Touko. Suatu saat nanti, jika Drayden sudah bosan menjadi Gym Leader, buat Gym baru disini dan kau sebagai Leader-nya," ujar Ibu dengan santai.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan Ibuku itu. Dia memang ingin aku berhubungan dengan Pokémon dan menyebarkannya secara formal sebagai orang yang ditantang bertarung. Tapi, jika para trainer baru harus melawanku yang sungguh-sungguh… sepertinya League akan jadi sepi…

"Tapi, aku juga membantu Profesor Juniper, dan juga beberapa Profesor dari wilayah lain soal Pokémon, bukankah itu cukup untuk Ibu?" ujarku dengan berusaha membuat Ibu sedikit diam soal ini.

Ibuku hanya manggut-manggut. Membantu Profesor memang pekerjaan yang bagus dan aku sering pergi kemana-mana dulu sewaktu masih mencari N, jadi pengetahuanku soal Pokémon wilayah lain juga sudah sangat luas. Aku memiliki banyak Pokémon wilayah lain pula untuk diteliti Profesor. Jujur saja, aku terkadang tak tahu apa yang diteliti Profesor ini.

"Ah, tapi kembali ke pertanyaan awalmu tadi. Iya, ada beberapa surat yang dikirimkan oleh Gym Leader kepadamu. Cheren juga mengirimkan beberapa artefak yang kau inginkan bersama dengan suratnya," ujar Ibu dengan nada seperti teringat akan sesuatu, aku menyadari kenapa Ibuku mengatakan hal itu karena dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menggoyahkan pilihanku.

"Dimana?" tanyaku dengan segera dan dengan bersemangat.

Ibu kemudian berkata, "Di Ruang Tamu… ada beberapa surat lain pula yang sepertinya dari Trainer yang pernah kau kalahkan," ujar Ibu dengan acuh tak acuh.

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang tamu dan melihat-lihat surat yang kudapatkan sambil berjalan menuju kamarku dan membacanya disana. Semua orang, bahkan Elite Four juga mengharapkanku kembali jadi Champion. Iris bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama, karena dia tidak berminat menjadi Champion setelah kukalahkan.

Aku hanya tertawa membaca isi surat mereka. Tapi, di akhir surat, mereka tahu bahwa mengundurkan diri dari League adalah pilihanku dan mereka tidak bisa mengganggu gugat keputusan itu. Bahkan Elesa dan Iris sempat menyinggung soal N pada surat mereka (dan isinya tidak cukup menyenangkan).

Seperempat isi surat yang akhir juga memberitahuku tentang perkembangan dunia yang telah kulewatkan dari mataku. Tim Plasma akhir-akhir ini jarang kelihatan, dan Es di wilayah Utara juga mulai mencair. Ada beberapa bagian yang memohonku untuk menyelidiki tempat persembunyian Tim Plasma yang kuketahui, untuk mengejar beberapa kriminal yang masih terlewatkan, dan kebetulan aku juga tahu tempat-tempat yang mereka maksud.

Looker juga mengatakan bahwa Sage yang sempat lepas sekarang juga sudah tertangkap lagi. Mereka masih sesinting dulunya, tapi mereka mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Tim Plasma sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang. Ghetsis sendiri, kudengar dari Reshiram, sudah tertangkap dan Kyurem kembali lagi ke Grand Chasm, tempat tinggalnya. Reshiram tidak pernah menyinggung soal Zekrom meski cuma sedikit, anehnya.

Aku hanya memandangi pemandangan luar jendela seraya membaca surat mereka. Yang tersisa disana hanyalah surat dari Kouhei, Mei, dan juga surat dari Touya.

'Sepertinya aku akan capek menulis balasan untuk orang-orang yang dengan baik hati mengirimiku surat ini…' pikirku sambil melihat awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan di langit yang biru.

Aku kini membaca surat Touya yang isinya hampir mirip dengan surat Looker, meski Touya juga lumayan menceritakan pengalamannya di lapangan dan memberikan beberapa rencana untuk pulang. Surat Touya selalu membuatku tersenyum setiap kali aku membacanya. Aku mengira karena dulu, aku sempat menyukai Touya, sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada N. Touya adalah orang yang baik kepadaku, jadi aku tidak mau memanfaatkan kebaikannya itu.

Aku kemudian membaca surat Mei, dia mulai debut dirinya dan juga para Pokémon miliknya di Pokéwood bersama dengan Brycen. Aku sempat melihat film Mei beberapa kali dan menurutku Mei lumayan juga dalam menangani perannya. Aku hanya harus menahan tawa melihat film dimana dia menjadi seorang princess, sebenarnya tidak lucu tapi Mei yang memakai kostum itu sangatlah lucu.

Mei juga bercerita bahwa dia jadi sering bertemu dengan Elesa sebagai rekan kerja dan dia menikmati jalan sebagai selebritis ini. Dia merasa kesepian karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kouhei yang masih bersemangat menjadi seorang Trainer.

Aku kemudian membaca surat Kouhei. Awalnya biasa-biasa saja, dengan dia menceritakan bahwa dia sudah sampai di League dan hendak melawan Iris. Sebenarnya Kouhei sudah selesai melawan Elite Four sejak beberapa lama, tapi dia masih ingin menyortir perasaannya sendiri sebelum melawan Iris.

'Terdengar sangat Kouhei…' pikirku sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Tapi, ketika aku membaca lembar keduanya, aku merasakan nafasku berhenti sesaat dan surat itu terjatuh dari tanganku. Kouhei bertemu dengan N… dan mereka melawan Ghetsis bersama setelah Ghetsis mendapatkan Zekrom.

'Tapi, Ghetsis ditangkap dan Kyurem sudah lepas… jadi pasti Zekrom tidak apa-apa… kan?' pikirku dengan panik. Dengan segera kupungut surat itu kembali dan dengan perasaan cemas aku melanjutkan membaca suratnya…

… Andai ibuku tidak memanggilku tentunya…

"Touko, ada tamu yang mencarimu!" panggil Ibu dengan suara lantang dan terdengar sangat memerintah.

Karena terkejut, aku segera meletakkan surat itu dengan nyaris membantingnya dan segera menjawab, "Aku segera turun bu!" jawabku sambil merapikan penampilanku sedikit.

Aku berlarian turun dari tangga, dan melihat Ibuku sedang membuatkan minuman untuk tamu itu. Aku melihat Ibuku mengeluarkan dua gelas minuman, jadi tamuku itu hanya sendirian. Aku mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

Di pikiranku sempat terlintas bahwa N yang datang, tapi aku tidak mau menaikkan harapanku terlalu tinggi, karena jatuhnya pasti sakit sekali. Tapi tetap saja aku berharap bahwa itu benar.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa itu mungkin saja Touya, atau mungkin Kouhei, Mei, Bianca, Cheren, dan segudang orang yang bisa kupikirkan. Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

Aku memasuki ruang tamu, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang ada disana. Aku tidak melihat seseorang, di dalam ruangan itu. Tentu saja itu membuatku amat sangat jengkel. Aku meletakkan nampan berisi minuman di meja dan berusaha mencari siapapun itu yang datang mengunjungiku.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa ada tamu yang meninggalkan orang yang ingin ditemuinya… sungguh menyebalkan," gerutuku keras-keras sambil melemparkan pandanganku kesana kemari mencari siapapun yang sepertinya adalah tamuku.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa pintu rumahku terbuka lebar, dan mendapatkan ide. Setidaknya aku punya pikiran bahwa siapapun itu sekarang ada di luar, sehingga aku berjalan menuju ke luar.

Entah kenapa ketika aku berjalan semakin mendekat, aku mulai mencium wangi yang tidak kukenal. Bukannya wangi ini merupakan wangi yang tidak enak, tapi entah kenapa, wangi ini membuatku ingin menangis. Aku merasakan rasa rindu yang mendalam, dan juga kebahagiaan yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

'N!' saat hatiku meneriakkan itu, tubuhku segera merespon dengan berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat ke luar.

Di luar sana, berdiri sesosok laki-laki yang tak akan kulupakan meski aku ingin. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tampak sangat lembut ketika dimainkan oleh angin. Aku tidak lagi melihat topi yang biasanya dia kenakan selama aku mengenalnya. Dia juga tidak mengenakan pakaian putih polosnya lagi, dan kini dia beralih menggunakan pakaian dengan warna cokelat krem motif kotak-kotak putih dengan panjang setengah lengan.

Posisinya kini adalah memunggungiku sementara dia melihat ke arah langit dengan entah wajah yang bagaimana. Aku tak melihat siapapun bersamanya… bahkan tidak Pokémon naga hitam besar yang biasa terbang bersamanya.

Aku membuka mulutku dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil namanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan dan aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Seakan menyadari keberadaanku, dia berbalik untuk melihat ke arahku. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut, awalnya terkejut, kini memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tegas namun juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Kami hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain tanpa mengatakan apapun, sementara sebelah tanganku masih berada di daun pintu.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku selangkah demi selangkah sebelum akhirnya berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapanku. Aku masih sedikit tidak percaya melihatnya berada di hadapanku dan makin menyadari perbedaan tinggi kami yang cukup besar.

Aku menelan ludahku dan berusaha berbicara lagi, namun meski aku berhasil, aku hanya bisa mengatakan, "N…" ujarku dengan suara tercekat. Aku bahkan cukup yakin kalau suaraku bergetar.

Dia, N, tampak senang bahwa aku mengingatnya dan tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang tidak terlalu lazim, naik ke wajahku. Aku mengingat bahwa aku berjanji padanya tentang sesuatu hal. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku, aku bisa mengatakannya nanti karena aku ingin melakukan hal lain terlebih dahulu.

Meski aku sedikit ragu-ragu dan takut bahwa yang kulihat hanyalah ilusi, aku menggerakkan tanganku, dan mengalungkannya pada tubuhnya. Merasakan bahwa dia cukup nyata untukku, dengan lembut aku berkata, "_Okaerinasai_…N…" ujarku dengan memeluknya.

N tampak terkejut, namun dia membalas pelukanku sebelum menjawab, "… _Tadaima_… Touko,"

* * *

~**THE END**~

* * *

Oke, jadi setelah cukup lama, akhirnya epilog cerita ini selesai juga. Hmm, sebenarnya masih cukup pagi sih, tapi kalau kalian berminat, Rina dan juga kakak na Rina di sekolah, berniat untuk membuat game berdasarkan cerita ini. Format na Visual Novel dan kemungkinan besar akan dibuat versi Indonesia saja. Mungkin ada yang berminat untuk membantu Rina? Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW**!


End file.
